poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2
'''Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2 '''is a new film created by Transformersprimefan, co-directed by Ryantransformer017 and a sequel to Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. Summary Thomas and Twilight are invited to Princess Fiona's royal marriage celebration ball. But after a food fight and a slight arguement between Thomas and Fiona's farther, Thomas wishes he could make Twilight happy. So, he drinks a magic potion to do so. But he is turned into a human and Grimlock, who has drank the potion also, gets turned into a real dinosaur. Can Thomas change back and save Twilight before she kisses Flash Sentry? Plot Flash Sentry/Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon The film opens with Twilight's storybook. A male voice tells the story of how Princess Fiona was imprisoned in her tower. A page in the book becomes actual footage of a helmeted stallion pegasus flying over a forest. When the pegasus arrives at the Dragon's castle, he reveals himself to be Flash Sentry. He was the original one who Fiona was supposed to marry. He goes to the highest room of the tallest tower. Hoping that Twilight is laying on the bed but finds Brian the Crocodile. Flash asks him if he's seen Twilight. Brian says no. Flash asks him where she is. Brian tells Flash that she's on a honeymoon. Flash asks who Twilight is having her honeymoon with. Brian said someone called OpThomas Prime. The scene then changes to Thomas positioning the camera. He positions it right and goes over to Twilight. He picks her up, opens the door and tries to get in. He eventually barges in, breaking half the wall in the process. Twilight takes a piece of chocolate out of her mane and puts it in Thomas' mouth. The next day, the tank engine and pony shave their faces. Red Riding Hood comes along and knocks on the door. Thomas opens it and she gives him her basket. Later, on the beach, Twilight and Thomas kiss until a wave washes Twilight away and in her place leaves the Little Mermaid, who Twilight throws back into the water. Later, Ratchet makes a ring for Thomas and Twilight. Thomas holds it but finds it too hot and drops it. But luckily it lands on Twilight's horn. Ryan hopes it's not Sauron's ring. But luckily it isn't, and the words I love you appear across it. Ryan gives out a sigh of relief. Later, Thomas and Twilight are running through a field of sunflowers being chased by a group of hunters. The hunters lay a trap by putting a rope on the floor. Thomas stands on it and gets caught. Twilight fights the hunters and knocks them out. She then goes over to Thomas, who's face is covered in mud, wipes it off and kisses him. In the Equestria Girls universe Thomas and Twilight are dancing while Matau and the Skylanders are playing music. That night, Thomas and Twilight kiss and then they return home to Sodor. Thomas suddenly hears Pinkie Pie singing. Along with Cody and Discord. When the lovebirds enter the sheds, the three friends welcome them back. Cody says he's so happy to see them again. Thomas asks them what they are doing here. Discord says that he and two of his friends kept an eye on things while Thomas and Twilight were away. Thomas says that he means sorting the mail and watering the plants. Cody adds seeing the fish. Thomas says that they don't have any fish and Pinkie says that they do now. Cody called the first fish Thomas Junior. And Pinkie calls the other fish Princess Twilight Fishtail. Thomas says to look at the time and that they had better be going. Trivia *Flash Sentry plays the role of Prince Charming in this film. * Sci-Twi, Emmet, Spike the dog, Bolts and Blip will be good guest stars in this film. *Sunset Shimmer, Crash Bandicoot, Ryan F-Freeman,Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Jessica Fairbrother, Matau T. Monkey and Princess Anna will help Thomas in this film. *Diesel 10 and Dr. Blood will be bad guest stars in this film. *Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Kylo Ren will have their revenge in this film. *The Dazzlings will join Thomas, Twilight, Ryan and their friends in this film. *This film takes place after Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. *This film will reveal that Flash Sentry has a rivalery with Thomas. Scenes *Flash Sentry/Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Accidentally In Love *Better Than Ever * * * * *My past is not Today * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sequel films